wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Jikininki
The Awakening It was an usual night for the citizens of Stormwind , most of them were already sleeping and only the guards were walking around the streets. The only place that was filled with humans was the old tunnel under Stormwind. The place was filled with dark energy as everyone there was experienced warlocks. There were also some young warlocks walking around, talking about the ritual which was going to happen that night. One of the warlocks said "Tonight one of us will get a succubus" as one of the old warlocks heard the sentence walked up to the speaker and slapped him across the face. The old one said "Maybe you will shut up and prepare yourself for ritual? You know that you aren't the one who chooses tonight?".Young warlock looked at the old man then asked "Then whose to choose?". Old warlock smiled looking at the young man and says: "The demon is going to choose, you know succubi are weird kind of demons , they hate everyone who tries to force them to do something.". The old warlock pulled down his hood revealing his old scarred face. The old man looked at the young warlock "Many years ago i also toke part in this ritual , unfortunatly i wasn't chosen by the demon. I tried to force it to obey me and well”, the old man laughs for a second, “It decided to teach me a lesson. I don't remember what happend exactly but i still do remember that i woke up in my room with my face looking worse than a ghoul." The young one looked at the old man curiously "So did you get that demon?" he asked inspecting the man's face. "Unfortunatly no, after that incident i decided to keep away from succubs." said the old man scratching his old bald head. As the warlocks finished drawing the pentagram they stepped away letting the young warlocks get on their positions. The old man looked at the young warlock asking "What's your name then?" . Young man looked at the old warlock answering "Balthier" . "Nice to meet you Balthier , i wish you good luck. You will need it." The old warlock pushed the young man toward the pentagram "Go on or they will start without you." . As soon as the young warlock got in position with others , the pentagram started glowing. The young warlocks started the summoning ritual and the pentagram got coverd with dark energy. Soon two brightly glowing dots apepared in the black column which consisted of dark energy. The demon stood inside the dark energy looking at the young warlocks , soon she pointed at Balthier whispering "If you win i'll obey you , if i win you'll be my toy for a while.". 'Master or Slave?' Other young warlocks stepped away as the choise was made. The demon stepped closer to Balthier moving her tail back and forth. Balthier calmly looked at succubus waiting for her move. The demon fastly kicked the warlock sending him into the wall. Balthier flew into the wall smashing into it. He fastly shaked his head getting up and sending a few shadow bolts toward the demon. The demon moved away from the attack walking toward the warlock. Balthier saw that he's about to die if he won't do anything , so he put whole his dark energy into one attack making the demon fly into the wall 10 meeters behind her. Balthier passed out because of the hit. Two Days Later Balthier woke up in his own bed, the old man looking at him with a friendly smile. The young man got up and asked "So who won the fight?". The old man answered calmly "Well both of you've lost but as the demon stopped moving first , you're the winner." The old man looked out of the window and then continued "You can see your prize as soon as you feel better , don't worry we've locked her." Freedom Jikininki managed to break free when at night Balthier's house was lit by his neighbour who found out that Balthier was a warlock . Jikininki escaped in the mess caused by fire leaving her master locked inside the burning house. Now not being controlled by anyone the demon started traveling around Azeroth doing what she is existing for. Most used disguises. Human Blood Elf Draeni Limitations Limitations are so called restrictions put on Jikininki when she was serving Morleru. Due to over fill with energy by constant draining and practicing, keeping all the energy open was dangerous for a lower demon and people surrounding her. Limitations usually lift automatically if possesable energy amount is close to critical or a performed spell needs a lot of energy. Currently there are five of them, fifth was added by Jiki herself due to inability to control herself other-way. (DEV.) Limitations in order by amount of energy: 1st Exitium (Old God Shard that was placed into her, never been used for various reasons.) 2nd Fortuna (Energy usuaully used to regenerate crippled body in order to perform a few leathal attacks and escape.In case of emergency if energy from previous sources isn't used gives a chance to open a portal.) 3rd Rubor (Energy that carries high concentration, usually used to perform destructive spells in order to wipe out as many enemies as possible in short time.) 4th Ira (So called 2nd breath in-case battle lasts too long or Jiki wastes too much energy.) 5th Obsequium (1st and the most easy to remove limitation being a symbol of Jiki's desire to obey and be accepted.) Category:Characters